


Brought in

by shelbellez



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2151087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelbellez/pseuds/shelbellez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mia is kicked out by her mom,she wanders the streets of Philly. She can't get past the stadium but Ashton Irwin comes to her rescue and she falls for him. Can they make this work? </p><p>I suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brought in

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine Mia to look like recent acacia clark with long hair and a nose stud

I mindlessly wandered the streets of Philadelphia,carrying a duffel bag and suitcase behind me. My mother kicked me out after my dad left because he was utterly sick of her fucking bullshit. And frankly? So was i. I hated this. No Family. Most likely living off a shelter. I was walking around the street toward the shelter when i was stopped behind lincoln financial field. "Excuse me miss,you have to go the other way." He got all in my face. "Now." I groaned and begged. "Please just let me pass. This is the only way i know how to get to the shelter." He shook his head and i sighed. Could this get any fucking worse? I felt a ball hit my head. Apparently it can. "FOR FUCKS SAKE." I rubbed my head and someone walked in front of me. I looked up and it was Ashton from the band 5 seconds of summer. I did like their music and i was a fan but not a die hard one. I still dropped my jaw and began to blink rapidly. "Hey you okay? Sorry about the ball to your head. Calum doesn't know his own strength" He chuckled lightly. I nodded,still speechless and starstruck. "So what's with all the bags love?" I slowly sighed and crossed my arms shyly. "I was thrown out of my house. My mother kicked me out and this fucktard won't let me pass so i could get to a shelter." His bright eyes faded and he frowned. Ashton pulled me through the guards and onto his bus quickly. I felt sick and nervous. He sat me in his bunk and waited for an explanation. "About a week ago my mom and dad had a big blowout which resulted in him packing his bags and walking out. My mom went nuts and kicked me out. My two sisters are 22 and 25. I'm 17." Ashton furrowed his brows. "Stay with us on this bus. On tour. I need to get you away from these bad memories. I'm Ashton incase you didn't know." "Mia. But what about your band? And One Direction? Security?" I bit my lip and looked at him. "They won't mind. Trust me love." We sat and talked and got to know each other until he got the call to go onstage. I wished him luck and stayed in his bunk. I put in my earphones,listening to their album. Ashton offered to take me onto his phone plan but i declined. He already did so much. I closed my eyes. This didn't seem real. I was in Ashton Irwin's bunk. I heard the boys voices full the bus, Luke and Ashton were arguing. About me. "ASHTON WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN THERE'S A GIRL ON THE FUCKING BUS?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE COULD GET IN?! YOU CAN'T FUCKING INVITE STRANGERS ON THE BUS." I teared up,grabbing my bag and suitcase. If they had a problem then i'm leaving.I turned to go into the back lounge and Michael saw me crying. He ran after me. "Don't cry Mia. Luke and Ash don't get on recently. We'd love to have you here. Too much dick. I sniffled but smiled genuinely and giggled. I went to the front of the bus and Luke stared at me. "Ashton if Luke or Calum have a problem with me being here i'm leaving." I looked at Calum and he smiled at me. "I don't mind." I smiled back at him and looked at Luke. He pushed past me and went into the back lounge and locked himself in there. I leaned on Ashton,sighing. "He hates me Ash." Ashton kissed my head. "He'll warm up Mia. He's just pissed lately." I hope he's right. I went to the couch and sat down,running my finger over my wrist. Ash sat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. "Be happy Mia. We'll love you here." He moved a piece of hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. "but i'm annoying." I smiled weakly. "I seriously doubt that Mia." He kissed my nose,laughing. I laughed with him and we soon began a tickle fight. We landed on the floor with him on top of me and i looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He slowly leaned down,pressing his lips cautiously with mine. I quickly pulled away,running into an extra bunk,shutting the curtain quickly. Holy fuck. Did that just happen? I laid down,biting my lip hard. I heard Ashton cursing himself out and i covered myself up and drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the bus coming to a stop and i opened my curtain. I got out and heard Ashton yelling at some video game. I opened the door to the back lounge and Ashton looked at me. "Look Mia about last night-" "It's fine Ash. I just didn't expect it." I sat next to him and smiled weakly. Michael wanted the back room to himself so Ashton and I went to the front of the bus and cuddled on the couch with his blanket covering us. "We have the day off." Ashton kissed my head and grabbed his phone as the bus started to move again. He was making a keek. I hid my face and he showed Luke and Calum. "Next we have a very special girl on tour with us." He showed me and smirked. "Her name is Mia and her cheeks are squishy" I blushed. "Ashton! Take me off camera!" He chuckled. "NEVER" The keek ended and Ashton was laughing. "Now people will think we're dating Ash" He shrugged. "Maybe i don't mind people thinking i'm dating the most beautiful girl ever." I playfully hit his arm and blushed like mad. He started playing with my hair and i smiled. It felt so natural being with him. I just couldn't shake the feeling that i genuinely felt something for Ashton.


End file.
